


House of Fire

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Harry really belongs with Griffindors ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Fire

Shining in  
green and silver.

Sneaking through  
silence and cold.

Little serpent  
with emerald eyes.

Are you lost  
little boy ?

In a big,  
warm light.


End file.
